Zelshione
Zelshione is the leader of the Vatlantis Imperial Guards as well the aide of Grace Synclavia. Being one of the highest authority's of the Vatlantis Empire during the time of Genesis breakdown, Zelshione would uses everything within her power to ensure the safety of her world and the Royal Family. Well originally introduced as antagonists because she tried to kill Hida Kizuna multiple times since they first fought, she eventually came to respect him and his power, and became his ally. Background (TO be added...) Appearance Zelshione is beautiful, mature woman with long purple hair and purple eyes. In the light novel, her hair is tied back in a side ponytail, well her bands are longer on the right side of face. In the anime her hair is let down and has a tattoo on her right face. Her body is very voluptuous yet well trained, having large breast that seem even bigger when compare to how slim the rest of her body is. She is usually seen wearing a sleeveless military uniform with a cape and gloves. However she doesn't wear anything over her lower body, instead wears a leotard that looks similar to underwear. Personality She appears to be a sadistic person and enjoys torturing her prisoners in whatever means she please. She's very manipulative towards her enemies, as she enjoys using her mental abilities to make them suffer and fight one another. She can be very round-about in killing her enemies in order to appear innocent in front of her superiors. Such as putting Kizuna in the Colosseum so he would get killed by the warriors there while telling Aine that she (Zelshione) put him there so he could improve his reputation among Vatlantis and be accepted. However, Zelshione is a loyal knight who only wants to protect the royal family and her people. While Zelshione is willing to use the cruel method when she needs to, she hasn't done anything that would harm or trouble the people she swore to protect. At times though, she willing question her superiors and even go behind their back if she thinks they're wrong, as seen with Aine and Reiri. Having grown up on the female only world Atlantis, Zelshione strongly believes that women are superior to men. She made it clear to Kizuna more than once has no desire for males even while she was on Ataraxia. She even expressed her beliefs that Atlantis was a more evolved world than Lemuria because they lost the male gender and Lemuria should so the same. Ironically, it was because Atlantis lost the male gender in the first place that they lost the method to refill Genesis and needed to depend on it even more until they used all the magic of their world, making Zelshione ideals unrealistic, to say the least. Zelshione is a very lecherous woman, as she enjoys preforming sexual acts with other girls for her own pleasure or as a form of punishment. She takes great pride in the sexually techniques she has developed in dominating others. After Kizuna reinstall Teros into Zelshione through Climax Hybrid, Zelshione developed a Tsundere' attribute towards him. Even through she enjoyed doing it with a man for first time, she refuses to admit it out of pride and instead acts more thorny around him to cover this up. This attitude would always fall apart pretty quickly whenever they do it again, despite repeatedly telling him beforehand that she's only doing it for the power up and has no interest in being his woman. In order to clear away her "dishonor" from when they did the reinstall, she challenged Kizuna to do Ecstasy Hybrid with her before they go their separate ways. Despite boasting that she'll make him grovel before her techniques, she ends up admitting she couldn't win against the pleasure from doing it with a man and wanted to continue doing Ecstasy Hybrid with him until morning, pleading with him not to stop and almost cried when he was about to refuse. Zelshione has shown to carry a great deal of pride in herself as the leader of Valtantis. She thinks very highly of her mental manipulation abilities, as she would show no fear in facing multiple opponents at once since she can make the make them fight each other. After having her core powered up and reinstalled, she grew even more confidence in her power to point of telling both machine god Osiris and Odin that she would kill them. Unfortunately, they end up too powerful for her, with even her enhanced mental abilities being of little help. She also cares about the image most people about her and doesn't wish to show any unsightly appearance to the Quartum, such as when she loses herself when she doing Hybrid with Kizuna. Skills and Abilities Skills Master Hand To Hand Combat: '''Being the leader of Vatlantis Imperial Guards, Zelshione is a formidable martial artist. '''Master Whip/sword Proficiency: She is highly skilled in using a whip , both to punish prisoners and in combat. She is also able to turn whip to sword which is skilled as well. High Leadership Skills: Zelshione is a capable leader, handling the responsible of leading Vatlantis army and aiding the royal family. Well on the reborn Ataraxia, Zelshione was the student council president. Even through their opinions often clashed, Hida Reiri still respected her sense of responsible and qualities to take care of the students. Keen Intelligence: Zelshione has proven to be very cunning and skilled at understanding a situation. When she put Kizuna in the Colosseum to have him killed by the other warriors, she was able to convince Aine that it was for the sake of improving his reputation, which stop Aine from cancelling the fight. When she the student council president of Ataraxia, she did all the work herself with the Quartum (who filled the rest of the student council) being just for convenience, displaying her ability to handle multiple task with ease. Heart Hybrid Gear ⚠ To discern the "first" version from the reinstalled one, I'll respectively name them « HxH - Gear » and « HxH - Magical Armor » ⚠ HxH - Gear « Teros » * Mind control: By looking into another person's eyes she can control them or make them feel absolute pleasure to the point where they become her "pets" (Aldia). * Nightmare Inducement: She is capable of trapping people in their worst nightmare and cause them to face their greatest failures. * Invisibility: Zelshione can make herself invisible. * Erotic Dreams (?): She releases some kind of gas which, combined with groping the woman in question, makes them dream of erotic dreams (Scarlet and the entire platoon after they encounter Zelshione) * Metal Manipulation: She appears to be able to manipulate metals, as seen when she used metal rods to restrain the female members of Amaterasu squad. * Immense Speed: '''Zelshione is able to move at such a speed that it looks like she was teleporting. HxH - Magical Armor « '''Teros » Physically, the armor is larger than its previous version. The leg armor increased in size, making the body a meter taller. Both arms were covered with armored gauntlets that were slightly smaller than the leg parts. Two larger thrusters find their place on her back, as well as huge colorful wings, giving a beautiful and imposing look to the magical armor. After doing Harem Hybrid, Teros return to it's original size since Zelshione power had increased to the point where it could match it. *'Enhanced' Physical : The reinstall also greatly improved the physical specs of Teros, making her able to move at a speed nearing the speed of sound, she was also physically stronger, able to cross sword with a machine god. *'Enhanced' Sword - Whip : The whip/sword's strength was also greatly improved, and even allowed her to catch and temporarily immobilize a machine god. *'Enhanced' Kaleidoscope : Her minds power seems to have also greatly improved as she was able to deceive both eyes and mind of a machine god that also use mind control, and override the machine god's controls. However, she couldn't override the stronger brainwashing Osiris gave Yurishia. Trivia * Zelshione age has been question by Kizuna. Despite being a third year student while she was on Ataraxia, Kizuna has thought that she look far too mature to be a teenage a year older than him, rather she seemed closer to adult around Reiri age. Reiri also told Zelshione she didn't want a older little sister when talking to her, suggesting that Zelshione is older than her. * While on Ataraxia, Zelshione was a third year student and the student council president. * Zelshione hair color is rare even on Atlantis and is consider unique to her family lineage. * Zelshione had said she lovers and mistress. It's unknown any of the Quartum are among them. * In volume 13, Zelshione lost her virginity to Kizuna the night before they parted ways. Category:Quartum Category:Vatlantis Category:Female Characters Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Ros-Series User